


.shameless loving

by JabberwockPrince



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: AUs, Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, PDA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 17:05:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12137115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JabberwockPrince/pseuds/JabberwockPrince
Summary: Sometimes I think about how much I love Juzen ?And sometimes I get the urge to write fluffy cute stuff ?so here it is,there's porn without plot - well this is Fluff without plot because my body asks for it





	.shameless loving

**Author's Note:**

> proof reading hahah what the heck is that I wrote this in two hours bye

A smile crept on the actor's face.  
Jumin Han, the intimidating CEO of one of the largest companies in Korea, was sleeping peacefully with the cutest expression on his face and Zen was having way too much fun pulling the blankets away from his fiancé, just to see him shift closer and closer to him. He stopped as soon as their noses touched, feeling Jumin's breathing ghost over his lips.  
Seeking for that familiar warmth, the black haired male tangled his legs with Zen's and stirred in his sleep, pulling the covers over his naked shoulder.

Zen couldn't help but smile lovingly, hell, his face hurt from all the smiling. He was the only one allowed to see this side of Jumin - and so many other sides, too, he smirked at the thought. The cute Jumin who would pout everytime Zen scolded him for saying such silly cat puns, the caring Jumin who makes breakfast for him every morning, even if he has to leave early for work. Every side Jumin has been repressing for years and now, is able to show. 

The actor knows his fiancé's struggle to understand how most people feel or react to certain situations and will never cease to be amazed at all the progress he's made. It's like seeing a flower bloom after a cold hard winter.  
He was so proud of Jumin. 

The urge to kiss him increased with every second spent admiring the man's pale skin, messy bedhair, tempting lips. Even the smallest of movements made Zen go crazy.  
The actor unconsciously leaned forward and closed his eyes, gently placing his lips over Jumin's as if he were a glass sculpture, a rose petal. The most important and delicate piece of art in the world. 

When he pulled back, heart overflowing with love, the actor couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. Jumin's eyebrows were furrowed lightly and Zen swore he heard him whine.  
Jumin cut the distance between their lips once again before opening his eyes for the first time. 

"You should start waking up earlier just to do this every morning" His voice was hoarse and deep but it still held a subtle playful tone. 

"Don't get used to it" Zen joked back, sliding a hand through the black messy locks of hair before caressing Jumin's cheek. His heart jumped when the other leaned into his touch and kissed his palm. 

"Too bad," Jumin's lips travelled to Zen's wrist, leaving yet another soft kiss on the red bruises from last night. Then, across his arm, moving slowly to loom over the albino and cage him. Finally, he kissed Zen's shoulder and smiled. "I'm already addicted to your cute antics."

"What a coincidence, i'm addicted to that cute sleepy face of yours ~" 

With a chuckle, Jumin softly nipped Zen's earlobe before assaulting his neck. The actor's laugh resonated within the penthouse as the two of them playfully rolled around the bed. They were both addicted to these short moments, away from everyone's eyes, where they could unabashedly love and spoil each other.


End file.
